


Lonely

by WhyDidIDoThis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, first time writing arrow characters, no clue if the backstory is accurate, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidIDoThis/pseuds/WhyDidIDoThis
Summary: "I never thought I'd see you again"
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure, never followed arrow and don't intend to start. the only episode i ever saw was 8x09 which introduced me to the wonders of laurel and dinah so here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I got most of the backstory info from twitter and tumblr, so pls feel free to tell me if something doesn't add up to canon.

"I never thought I’d see you again," Dinah says softly, her head on Laurel's shoulder. It had been a long week and they were sore and maybe a little tipsy and the blonde was so very warm. She felt Laurel move to try and look at her but she stayed where she was, not ready to have her fears, still so raw, on display.

"I would have come visit even without the Bianca drama," Laurel says, the smirk evident on her voice even as she took another swig of beer.

"Yeah, I bet you would have twisted Sara's arm until she brought you here as soon as you heard I owned a bar," Dinah laughed.

They fell back into their comfortable silence, simply relishing each others company.

"I just-" she started. "When I woke up, there was no one. I was all alone."

"I thought you said it was freeing," Laurel said, moving to look at her fully now, her brows furrowed.

"And it was. I got to rebuild my life, create a whole new me away from everything that had ever hurt me," Dinah tried to explain. "But it was _so_ lonely. And all I could think about was you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I kept thinking about how you'd lost everything. I mean you died for fuck's sake, or at least a version of you I guess. And you lost your whole world."

Laurel looked away at that, her jaw clenching as she tried to fight the onslaught of feelings that always threatened to overwhelm her at the mention of what had happened. Dinah grabbed her hands, always so warm, forcing the blonde to look at her.

"All I kept thinking about was how lonely you must have been, how lonely I was and-"

"And?" Laurel prompted, squeezing her hands and drawing her closer.

"And all I wanted was for you to be here with me. So that maybe we wouldn't be lonely and hurting anymore. I woke up in this world where I didn't even exist and all I could think about was you."

That seemed to stun Laurel. Faced with her silence, Dinah rose and started cleaning up, hiding in the kitchen. She was rinsing the dishes when she felt two arms wrap around her and a chin drop to her shoulder.

"I'm here now," Laurel whispered, her breath hot in Dinah's ear. Turning her so they were facing each other, the blonde's hands rose from her hips to caress her face softly. Dinah leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as their foreheads touched.

"I'm here too. You're not alone anymore," Dinah said, sealing her promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> @thereandtrashagain on tumblr  
> @issasmurf on twitter


End file.
